Sold
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Blu and Jewel are sold... but does it have to be a bad fate? Is the buyer a beast? Will Blu and Jewel go home? This is what you will find out in this story...
1. Chapter 1

Everybody got on the plane when all the birds were packed and tied up so that they couldn't get out by themselves.

"Watch them in the back, Nigel" ordered Marcel for his charge. He turned around and watched what was going on in the hold with a sinister look.

"Gentlemen, we're starting engines!" said Marcel when the machine started. At the same time as the plane started to take off for the airport, Tulio and Linda came and raced them.

"They're about to take off," said Tulio screaming.

"It's about to happen," said Linda, when she suddenly turned the wheel with a sudden impetus when she entered the airport. She went a bit further and straightened the vehicle against the plane.

Three men in the plane took off, when Marcel noticed a strange vehicle standing in front of them.

"What is it? Platform?!" said Marcel, clearly surprised.

"I don't know, you can't see from this distance... We'll get closer and then you'll see," said Tipo.

"Take off, moron!" Marcel exploded, hitting him in the back of the head. Armando and Tipo suddenly lifted the machine up. The platform was still approaching the plane at a dizzying pace, but the height of the plane was already safe. Despite this fact, Linda did not give up.

"We will crash!" screamed the panicked Tulio, closing his eyes with fear. However, the distance between the plane and the platform was so big that the plane with some damage flew by after a delicate contact with the platform. Linda immediately stopped the vehicle coming out of it and running towards the plane.

"Blu! Blu... Blu..." shouted Linda. She was screaming, although she already knew it was over. They lost. Tulio approached her and hugged her. The plane was already in the air and was going to go in an unknown direction. Meanwhile Blu was looking around looking for anything to get out of the metal trap. After a few moments he realized that it was over. All that was left was to wait for what could happen.

"And that was it... I'm sorry," said Blu when he lowered his head down. Even his higher intellect couldn't make him escape. It was simply impossible.

"Don't worry about Blu. It's not your fault..." Jewel answered with a weak smile. Blu also smiled badly, but in his heart he felt resigned, he felt stupid. In the cargo hold there was silence, nobody said a word, I think nobody had anything to add... Until then.

"Where do you think we'll go?" asked one parrot.

"Death" was answered by another bird.

"What?" the parrot asked.

"Death! We will die! Don't you understand? Without a reason they didn't gather us, they want to sell us! Do you know why? To earn money! Do you know what they will do to us? They will cut off our heads and eat our dead bodies! We are lost," said the bird. These words have now made everyone express their alternative reality, what will happen and how it will happen. When and where.

"Nigel, check what's going on there" was an order from Marcel when he heard loud noises coming from the cargo bay. Nigel came down on Marcel's behalf. He slowly opened the door. This made everyone silent.

"What's going on here?!" growled Nigel when he broke in. He looked around the hold. Complete silence.

"You're all garbage! You will all end up the same, no one will fool fate," said Nigel.

"But how do we end up?" said the parrot in the back.

"You will see for yourselves..." Nigel laughed when he left the cargo bay.

The "asshole" said Blu when Nigel left the cargo bay.

"We will die!" shouted someone and chaos broke out again.

"Enough!" finally shouted Blu after a few minutes. Everyone calmed down and everyone looked at Blu.

"Nobody is going to die here!" said Blu.

"So what's going to happen to us?" someone asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think they just want to kill us, we'll see what happens next... They won't kill us... They won't kill..." he kept repeating Blu, even though he wasn't sure about the future.

Meanwhile, Linda and Tulio were standing there staring into the sky.

"I know", Tulio finally said.

"... What?" said Linda, crying all the time.

"We're going to the police station, come on!" said Tulio when he got on the platform. Linda got in right behind him.

"Can you drive it?" asked Linda. Tulio didn't answer, just pushed the accelerator pedal to the max and suddenly moved on to the front. He quickly turned around and headed towards the exit from the airport. They saw Fernando's exit, stopped.

"Are you getting in, kid?" asked Tulio. Fernando jumped onto the platform and sat down next to Linda.

"It's time to visit the police," said Tulio, when he suddenly accelerated again.

"But what are you going to tell them?" asked Linda.

"To search all the airports, to check their location... Whatever!" said Tulio. Soon they left the airport and drove onto a road that was fortunately still empty - everyone was on the carnival. They had an empty road in front of them, so Tulio was driving on full throttle without paying attention to the speed limit signs. Thanks to this, they quickly reached the police station. When they had already parked, they quickly got out of the car and went to the police station. Tulio rapidly opened the door and entered the reception desk.

"He wants to talk to the officer," said Tulio immediately when he approached the receptionist. The girl watched Tulio's disguise with surprise. She slowly pulled out the phone with little uncertainty

"Officer to reception," she said slowly.

"Pay no attention to my disguise," said Tulio when he saw a woman looking at him. After a few minutes of waiting, an officer entered the reception desk. He was a tall and muscular man.

"He asked, "What can I do for you?

"Um... Search all the airports on the continent," said Tulio.

Meanwhile, the recharging was again quiet and calm. Everyone sat down and waited silently. So did Jewel and Blu. Jewel was turned his back to Blu, who was looking at her.

"Wal boldly old" said Rafael when he saw and guessed what Blu wants to say. Blu took a deep breath and started talking.

"Jewel?" started Blu. Jewel slowly turned around and looked at Blu.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well... I would like to tell you that the last days we spent together, when we were chained together, all those moments were the best of my life. And I would like to tell you something, when we were still cuffed, but then I didn't dare... I was... I... I... I love you" finally pulled out these words Blu. He was surrounded by complete silence. Blu and Jewel were staring into each other's eyes, but Blu was becoming less and less confident. Finally he lowered his head when Jewel pulled the wings out of the cage and tilted his head to his own. They kissed for the first time.

It was the happiest moment of their lives, even though they were in cages.

"I told them it would work," said Rafael proudly when he was watching with Nicholas and Pedro. Soon Spix Macaw split from the kiss.

"I love you too... I love you," said Jewel crying out of happiness.

Then Marcel's voice suddenly resounded from the microphone.

"My dear bird friends, there's a longer flight coming... We are flying to... Spain!" said Marcel. Everyone was looking at each other except for Blu.

"Europe..." mumbled Blu when silent music was coming out of the speakers.

* * *

New story, I hope you will enjoy it ;) Next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"What is Spain Blu?" asked Rafael after an hour of silence. Everyone was completely resigned, so they just sat in silence with memories of Brazil in their heads. From time to time, Nigel would load up and laugh at their hopeless situation. They did not even pay the slightest attention to it, because they knew that it was simply the truth that Nigel was talking about them.

"It is a country... On another continent...'. said Blu.

"What is a continent?" asked Rafael.

"This is... What difference does it make? Everybody understand that we will be a few thousand kilometers from Rio, from Brazil, a few thousand kilometers! You will never go back there again, even if you want to! said Blu, already clearly nervous. In fact, he wasn't bad, but the thought was that he couldn't do anything and that practically everything he'd lost couldn't let him be calm.

"I'm sorry... It just kills me," said Blu a few moments later, calming down.

"Don't worry about Blu, by the time we're together it'll be fine," said Jewel calmly. Blu sighed and leaned against the cage.

"Until then..." said Blu.

"Hopefully Linda and Toulouse will start working..." He thought Blu, closing his eyes trying to sleep.

"So yes... A few hours ago an airplane from an abandoned airport, an old plane flew out and had two birds with it, which are one of a kind?" repeated the policeman when he wrote on paper what Tulio said.

"Yes, exactly so," said Tulio.

"You know that if it's a lie, you'll end up in jail," said the officer. Tulio sighed and showed his business card as proof of his person.

"Could the ornithologist lie?" asked Tulio. The officer slowly and carefully read the card and gave it back.

"That's all right. We will contact all the airports in the country," said the officer. Tulio gave his phone number in order to get in touch with him and then left the command with Linda.

"So... Tulio, tell me honestly, do you believe in them?" asked Linda when they left the building.

"It's hard for me to tell Linda... I want to believe in them, but I am a man who relies only on himself... When it comes out, it turns out," answered Tulio. They both got into the platform. They were surprised when they noticed that Fernando wasn't there.

"And where is Fernando?" asked Linda.

"He probably got scared of the consequences, thought the police would take him, let's go to the clinic," said Tulio, and then he started the vehicle.

"Hey, Blu! Blu!"

"What is it?!" screamed Blu immediately terrified.

"I'm sorry... I had to wake you up... you slept for a few hours," said Jewel. Blu looked around the windows. It was raining and it was very strong and often it was thundering. Everyone was looking at it with fear, except for Blu, who was still watching the sky with the same sad face.

"So Blu... Where are we?" Nico asked. Blu stood up a little bit to see what's underneath them. He only saw a dark blue plague of water.

"We're flying over the ocean. We will soon be in Europe," announced Blu.

"What is Europe?" asked Jewel.

"This is a continent. There are countries on the continent. Spain is in Europe," explained Blu. He sat down again and tried to sleep, but Nigel came in with a loud impetus.

"What's clumsy?" asked Nigel, looking at everyone who was there. Everyone had an indifferent facial expression, they couldn't even concentrate.

"Such a short announcement... we'll have to go back because the Tipo idiot didn't add enough fuel, so we'll stop for a while in America and go again... don't think it'll save you in any way, I think Blu told you your fate well," said Nigel sinisterly. For a few more minutes, he came around them and left the hold. Blu was so thoughtful that he didn't even pay the slightest attention to Nigel. Again there was a deafening silence, and everyone felt even more depressed than those about 10 minutes ago, before Nigel came to them.

"This could be a chance," someone said quietly.

"Do you think they will leave us unattended? Someone will stand and we will not run away. You can't fool fate. Not this time," said Blu, quenching all hope.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" someone asked.

"What am I supposed to be like? Do you see what's around you?" Blu asked. There was no answer. Blu sat down and started to hum a note.

"What is it?" asked Jewel curious.

"It's Linda's favorite music," said Blu.

It took a few hours for anyone to have the courage to say at least one quiet word. The word was spoken when they saw the land.

"Land!" somebody shouted. Everyone quickly peeked into the windows to see the land. In fact, it was an airport where there was a man.

Everyone was curious except Blu.

"Blu, look, there's a land there!" someone said. Blu didn't even move.

"So what," he replied. Everyone returned to their places and waited for further events. Soon everyone felt that they had touched the ground hard. They all flew aside, except for Blu, which was holding tight. A moment later the airplane flap opened. It was then that three men with a bird entered the hold.

"Take Armando to get fuel and top it up, we'll unload the birds," said Marcel. Armando nodded his head and went. Marcel and Tipo unpacked three cages of birds and carried them out.

"Goodbye" said one of them.

"What will happen to them?" said Rafael.

"They were probably sold. Everyone here will end up like this. We will probably be taken to Spain and separated there," said Blu. For a moment, three men walked past the hold and heard them talking about the money they had just received.

"The guy standing at the airport is the first buyer. The next ones will buy us. said Blu.

"But how do you know about it?" asked Rafael.

"I heard them talking just now. They made a lot of money. For them it's pure business. They will make money on it... They don't care what happens to us," said Blu.

"Are we going to be sold together?" asked Jewel.

"Most likely. We will only be sold in two together. There are no others like us. We are literally special. And they know it well. But I wonder if they're going to sell us to who? If we are the last Spix Macaw on earth, they just want to eat us? " said Blu. Jewel shaken herself out of fear. Do they have to eat it?

"How to eat? They... They want to eat us? "asked Jewel scared. Blu did not answer. He didn't want to sow fear, but he knew how it could end. A moment later, Blu noticed that the plane door was closing.

"We are about to take off... Get ready," announced Blu. And that's how it was. A moment later everyone heard the engine clatter again. A moment later the plane ascended into the air...


	3. Chapter 3

While the poachers were travelling to Spain on the plane, Tulio and Linda returned to the clinic, which was closed for the day. They both entered the clinic and, entering it, reached the reception desk and sat down there. They sat down near the receptionist's desk, a few tables away. It was both a reception desk and a cosy waiting room, where one could talk peacefully.

"Aren't you opening the hospital today?" asked Linda looking at the closed door.

Tulio lazily lifted his head, which he had left on the table before. Slowly he turned towards the closed door that led to the outside.

"Today he did not... I don't have the strength... A day off will probably do us good... all of us... "Tulio answered by turning his head again and leaving it firmly down. They sat in silence looking at each other from time to time and then turned around again, avoiding each other's eyesight.

"So... There's a kitchen here, maybe I can make us some coffee," Tulio suggested.

"Why not?" said Linda. Tulio got up and walked slowly through the hallway disappearing. Linda sat in silence and tried to read what was written on the bulletin board, but the Brazilian language got into trouble and eventually she didn't read anything. A moment later she got up from her chair out of boredom and looked around watching everything. She took advantage of the fact that she was alone, so she approached the reception desk and opened one shelf. She didn't see anything useful there, ordinary documents, papers that would probably be priceless for other people. She closed the drawer and opened another one. She was flipping through the sheets of paper until she met an interesting piece of paper. It was a map with marked places, every point was next to her home town. She took the map and, sitting on her previous one, tried to read the meaning of the map on her own. A few minutes later, Tulio came into repair holding cups of coffee in his hands.

"You don't even know how much water can boil in such a kettle," said Tulio when he put the hot cups on the table. He immediately noticed the map Linda was reading, knew it was his, so he decided to ask where it came from.

"Where did you get it from?" asked Tulio. Linda raised her head up. It was a little red, but she showed her hand to the reception desk.

"Why are the points around Minnesota marked?" asked Linda, giving a map for Toulouse.

"You don't think I knew exactly where Blu was, do you?" asked Tulio.

"Actually, I did... I thought so... " said Linda.

"Look, this map shows literally all the places I've been. I knew your Blu was somewhere in that area, I just had to visit the whole marked area," explained Tulio.

"How did you know he was in that area?" asked Linda.

"In fact, it's quite a coincidence... Anyway, it's too long to tell," replied Tulio. At that moment, a knock was heard from the exit side of the building. Tulio and Linda turned around and noticed the boy's posture through the glass.

"Is that him?" asked Linda.

"Fernando? No, certainly not... He wouldn't have the courage to come here," replied Tulio quickly. He got up and quickly walked up to the glass door. He opened it and was surprised when it turned out that it was really him...

In the meantime, a few good hours have passed since the start, when the mood in the hold was still the same, if not worse. The sight of what is most likely to await everyone did not give good prospects for the future. Blu sometimes got up on the spot to see the dark ocean they were currently crossing. He couldn't say anything more than that they are now definitely closer to Europe than Brazil.

"Everyone will be sold on the spot?" said Rafael.

"Most likely. They're probably already in cages or even worse," said Blu.

"Worse?" repeated Rafael. Blu only showed a head cut with a wing. It made everything understandable. I guess you didn't need to ask any more questions, which would be just pointless.

"Most of us will lose Rafael", said Blu.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You have a family. You would have to go back to somebody. Not what we..." He answered Blu.

"We have each other..." added Jewel.

"Well, yes... But do you know what it's like not to meet your parents? From the very beginning I was... With people," said Blu. Jewel just sighed. She gave up because she knew that Blu was right and she had, frankly speaking, little to say. A few minutes later Nigel went to the cargo bay like he did almost regularly, laughing at them all and comforting them with the fact that they would soon be at peace and free. But to Nigel's surprise, nobody paid attention to his words, everyone talked a little bit to each other, but there wasn't a single bird that would at least look at him with a pathetic eye. I guess that's what made Nigel announce a short but important piece of information.

"We are about to land," briefly said Nigel and left the hold. When he left, everyone started to speculate about what might happen to them when they got off. Everyone looked at Blu a moment later as if they were waiting for him to say something. However, as from the very beginning of the journey, he had nothing to say.

"I have nothing to say," said Blu briefly. A moment later, however, everyone heard Marcel's voice from the speakers.

"Okay... So we're landing and you better watch out," said Marcel. Meanwhile, Tipo and Armando in the cabin were arguing about when to land.

"Ahhh... Because the trail will hit me soon! I'll tell you when to land!" growled nervous Marcel. They were currently located above the old and abandoned airport, which had worn off the asphalt in some places.

"All right, land!" said Marcel. The plane drastically lowered its flight level and a moment later it was almost touching the ground. Not a dozen or so moments passed, and the plane was easily on the runway, on which it had already slowed down. A minute later the plane was already standing at the airport, the engines were extinguished.

"It worked! I didn't believe it...but we did it!" said Marcel, happy and sighing with relief.

"It had to work," Armando replied.

"Of course I did," added Tipo.

"Okay, let's take care of the cages, our merchants should be here soon," said Marcel. Everyone left the plane and headed for the cargo hold, which was full.

"Are we there?" said Rafael. Blu stood up and looked around. He saw little but the airport and the trees around it. There was another old, crumbling hangar. Blu returned to his position and nodded his head slowly.

A moment later, the sounds of people came from the outside. A moment later, the back of the cargo hold slowly started to open, presenting the prey of the smugglers. When the steel flap had fallen to the end, Marcel went inside, who was clearly satisfied.

"Welcome to Spain," said the man with his hands showing the Spanish flag, which was hanging in a slow and warm wind.


	4. Chapter 4

Tulio turned back to see Linda who also stood up and slowly approached them. Her eyes were still entrenched in Fernando, the whole time she approached them. Soon she stood up next to Tulio and both he and Tulio watched the boy waiting for something to protrude.

The boy was afraid of literally saying anything because Tulio was staring at the boy with a clear rage.

"Why did you come here? What do you want?" Asked Tulio aggressively.

"Calm down, Tulio. Fernando, do you want to tell us something?" Asked Linda much more gently to try and get Fernando to try and come clean about his mistakes.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for all of this... It's my fault."

"I'm glad you understood," said Tulio briefly, still angry with the boy. Linda immediately poked the man into a tone of voice.

"Go on," said Linda.

"Well... I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened... But it's still possible to get them back," said Fernando. The last words made Linda and Tulio look surprised at each other, they didn't know what to say at all.

Tulio immediately calmed down and now he was hoping to stare at the skinny boy with more confidence.

"But how?" Asked Tulio.

"Fortunately, the plans of those three are still in their apartment," answered Fernando.

The "plans?" repeated the surprised Linda.

"Come with me, this time it's definitely good!" Said Fernando when he started to move away. Linda already wanted to go when suddenly Tulio stopped her.

"Wait a minute," said Tulio when he grabbed her arm.

"What?" Asked the surprised Linda.

"What if it's just a fairy tale again?" Said Tulio.

"Tulio, Blu is more to me than just... A friend... It's partly family... He was always with me and I promised him that I would always be with him! Now I have to find him! Sorry, Tulio... But if you don't want to move with me, I'll come alone," said Linda when she took off her hug and left for Fernando. Tulio watched them as they slowly moved away and became smaller and smaller.

"Forgive Linda" mumbled Tulio when he returned to the clinic, putting on his white apron from the locker room.

In the meantime, cages with birds were unloaded from the plane and placed on the runway. They were set up in a semi-circle one after the other. Three men counted them one by one and wrote down the number of pieces on a piece of paper.

"Okay, our customers will be here any minute, you have to be ready and above all not enough to sell them otherwise we won't sell anything," said Marcel, when he was looking for any cars to come. Everyone was in a semi-circle, except Blu and Jewel, whose cages were located on a soft red material and next to them stood Armando and Tipo.

"I feel strange," said Jewel to Blu.

"Enjoy it. You're literally one of a kind," said Blu jokingly.

"What's funny about this Blu?" Asked Jewel, surprised by his reaction.

"It's all funny," said Blu.

"What?" Asked Jewel.

"I just felt I was alive and dying," said Blu.

"Ahhh..." Jewel growled out of helplessness. She sat down and watched everything that surrounded her. A few minutes later, the first car appeared at the airport. It was a white sports car that was approaching at a very high speed.

"I wish I had such a fast car," said Tipo.

"Look at all these birds! When we sell all these birds, we'll buy some of these cars and villas," said Marcel, excited. Soon a potential customer arrived and got out of the car. He was wearing a white suit, light complexion and sunglasses.

"Welcome, Lord... "

"Antonio" finished the buyer. He came closer to the birds and looked at them, probably choosing the most beautiful ones. A moment later he showed for some Scarlet Macaw.

"I take this one" said Antonio, pointing his finger at it. He stood so long until Armando pushed Tipe to go.

"Serving him" he said at that time. Tipo came up and took the cage and gave it to Antonio, who was surprised to see him.

"Take him to the car, you idiot," mumbled Marcel. Tipo moved towards the car. He opened the back door and put the cage down gently.

"As in the contract... $15,000 a piece," said Marcel. Antonio approached the car and took out the briefcase with the money. He gave it to Marcel at the same time giving him a handshake.

"Speak up when you have something interesting to say," said the man saying goodbye. He got into his sports car and drove off quickly with a squeak of tires, disappearing from the horizon.

"15,000!" shouted Marcel when he finished counting the money.

"And this is only the beginning!" said the excited Armando.

"That's right, and the next bird will get more expensive!" said Marcel. And so it was. More and more merchants came to buy birds they liked. The prices were very high, but it wasn't the smallest merchants who gave a file with money without any problems, of which there was a lot. They were even unimaginably large. Three hours later, a merchant came to the airport in an off-road car. He quickly got out of the car. Like most of them, he was elegantly dressed. He approached the cages and showed them to the cage with Rafael, Nico and Pedro.

"No!" Yelled Jewel.

"Shut up," said Nigel harshly. This time Armando approached the cage and took it to an elegant off-road car. He put her down and went back to her place.

The buyer didn't say anything during the whole meeting. He returned to his car and then returned with two briefcases of money. A moment later he drove off disappearing.

"Sorry, Rafael" Mumbled Blu. He remembered deeply the moment when they took his cage. Nobody hid the disappointment and sadness.

"And now it's time for you," said Marcel as he approached the Spix Macaws. Blu and Jewel looked surprised at each other. But a moment later they both heard the sound of the car. It was a black and elegant car.

The "Limousine!" exclaimed surprised Armando when he saw the luxury car.

"Concentrate, it's the most expensive stuff," said Marcel. A moment later the car stopped. A few men with guns got out of the car. They were followed by a man of average height. Right behind him, two men holding two suitcases each. The man approached the bodyguards and greeted Marcel.

"Can I see?" The man asked.

"Yes, of course." Marcel replied. The man approached both cages and looked at them both.

"Hey! Get lost!" Jewel screamed in front of the cage. Blu, on the other hand, stood still.

"This male is domesticated," said the man.

"Impossible" was answered by Marcel.

"See for yourself" answered the man. Marcel looked at the behaviour of both of them. Jewel wanted to attack him and Blu was still standing still.

The man replied, "I'll give you 4 million".

"All right," said Marcel. He got three suitcases with money. The men who held the suitcases took the cages.

"So far," said Nigel sinisterly. A moment later Blu and Jewel were packed into a limousine. Every man returned to his vehicle and drove off. Three men became millionaires and Blu and Jewel could only guess what would happen to them next...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter**_


	5. Chapter 5

While Blu and Jewel were put into a luxury limousine, which later drove in an unknown direction, Linda and Fernando were heading towards the old smugglers' base.

"Actually, why are we going there?" Asked Linda when they turned into a smaller alley. There was a lot of people there. Everyone was already hiding their props, because the carnival time was over, so every citizen was cleaning up what was left after the decoration was always rich. There were various objects everywhere, which could be tripped over and fallen. Both of them had to look under their feet to walk calmly.

"You will see, in a moment... Maybe we'll get there for a little while," said Fernando. Their base was almost on the hill, so they had a lot of road ahead of them.

"Why didn't Tulio come with us?" Asked Fernando at that time.

"I don't know myself... He's probably still mad at you for what happened. He blames himself, but he's not surprised," said Linda.

"Yes... But I really needed money to survive," answered Fernando.

"Don't you have a home?" Asked Linda. Fernando just sighed. From the very beginning, he remembered how different people looked after him. There were so many of them that he remembered everyone only by his voice. Those who took care of him, either abandoned him or left him and are now far away. They have half a way to go. Everywhere there were people cleaning up the junk that was needed to celebrate, there were really many of them, and it was a very poor street, where there were only the poor people who were begging for one cent on a daily basis. Linda didn't hear the answer, so she thought it was better to leave the subject alone so as not to disturb the boy.

"How did you know that the Spix Macaws were going to be in that clinic, anyway?" Asked Linda. Fernando laughed and looked around. He didn't find anything, so he answered.

"You haven't read the Brazilian newspaper, have you?" Asked Fernando. Linda waved her head to the left and right as a no.

"That was the loudest topic in Rio. If you haven't heard about it, you're really behind the news," Fernando replied.

"Okay, well... How do you speak English?" Asked Linda.

"English is very popular here than you think. But people prefer to speak their own language, it's certainly easier for them," Fernando replied.

"What do you think?" Asked Linda.

"O que é que que achas?" Asked Fernando.

"What?" Asked Linda. Fernando laughed again.

"That's right. You don't understand what I said to you. If not English, how could I talk to you?" Asked Fernando rhetorically. They were almost there. It was enough to turn right and go down the stairs to see what they had done. This even narrower avenue was already completely cleansed and could be crossed. It was a bit more affluent avenue, one can say so after the flats, which had a stable and relatively solid roof. The street was clean, free from dirt and solidly constructed.

"Why do you think Tulio just gave up?" Asked Fernando when they were going down one step at a time. With each step they were closer to the goal.

"I don't know myself. Maybe he gave up, but certainly not me. I have to find my Blu," answered Linda firmly. Fernando confirmed. He understood how important Blu was to her. A moment later they were already at the door. They stood there for a while before they decided to go inside the old hut. When they went in, there was practically nothing there. Just an old desk and a few posters. And that's where Fernando headed.

"Linda, look at this," said the boy showing on the map. Linda approached her. She noticed a map and a marked red dot.

"But what is it?" asked Linda.

"This is a map, a map of Europe," explained Fernando. For Linda, everything was clear. She came closer and focused on the map. She understood everything at a late hour.

"Spain... Barcelona..." Linda mumbled when she noticed the marked city.

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were a bit surprised, because they expected bad conditions, and here they were in a soft chair. There was a man sitting next to them, talking to someone on the phone. Opposite him there were some security guards staring at Blu and Jewel.

"What is he staring at?!" Jewel nervously asked.

"Quiet Jewel, I'm trying to listen," said Blu while listening to the conversation.

"Well, I have... So the ones you asked for... Yes... Yes... Yes, a male and a female... Unfortunately, the male is domesticated... It's not my fault... It's not... It's not... In an hour we should be... (the man turned around and took a look at Blu and Jewel, a moment later he turned around), the blue male, and the female light blue... Okay, well... bye," the man put the phone in his pocket and took out a bottle of cold and expensive champagne from the drawer. He opened it and poured it into his glass.

"What were they talking about, Blu? "Jewel asked.

"Nothing special... We'll stop in an hour," said Blu. He leaned up gently to see where they are at the moment. But the car drove so fast that it couldn't see anything. He fell down again to sit down.

"So what now?" Asked Jewel.

"We wait," said Blu. Jewel tried to open the cage several times, but it didn't work out.

"Honey, try to open the cage," proposed Jewel. Blu stood up. He looked at the padlock and sat down again. Jewel looked at him with surprise.

"Jewel it has triple locks. I can't open it," said Blu. Jewel sat next to Blu and they were both waiting. The car was completely silent. The only sound was made by a glass of a businessman who was put on a glass counter by a man. He was a strong competitor as he recognized Blu, because he drank about half a bottle and did not show any signs of intoxication.

When Jewel and Blu waited for the end, soon a thick voice of a man emerged from the silence.

"Boss, we're here," said one of the bodyguards. At that time the car slowed down significantly. Blu and Jewel felt it. Blu was so interested in it, that he got up and leaned slightly behind the cage.

"Wow," Blu said in awe. In front of his eyes stood a large villa, a large garden pool and a beautiful garden with a fountain. He saw the parking lot behind him, there were only luxury cars there.

"Jewel, get up!" Said Blu quickly. Jewel got up and, like Blu, looked out the window. She was also surprised. The view of the big villa, which looked very positive, the view of the big swimming pool and the parking lot gave her any hope. They both expected a poor street where he died in a sad and painful death waiting for them soon. However, this view surprised them. They were surprised. What awaits them in this big house? A moment later the car stopped and went out...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you decide now?" asked Fernando.

"I think it's easy," said Linda. Fernando opened his eyes wider. He didn't understand. Linda pointed her finger at Barcelona, which was a red dot on a big map.

"Get ready, Fernando, we're going to Barcelona," said Linda a moment later.

"Wait... We?" repeated the surprised Fernando.

"Do you have another way out? Remember, it's your fault they're not there, you don't want to feel guilty, do you? Linda answered. Fernando lowered his head down. As you can see, Linda decoded him quite quickly, because he knew he had to go with her... To calm her conscience.

"Okay... And Tulio? Will he stay here?" the boy asked.

"I don't really care, we'll find two of them," said Linda. She opened the old wooden door and left. Fernando followed her slowly, closing the already falling apart door.

"All right, but what now?" Fernando asked.

"I think it's easy... We go to the airport and fly... But first I have to take my suitcase from the hotel," answered the woman. They both moved towards the city.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were looking at a huge villa in front of them. She was beautiful, at least according to Blu.

"It's beautiful," commented Blu. Jewel did not answer. She was not audible all the time.

"If it was a normal frame, we could get out..." answered Blu.

"Well done... Only now did you come up with this in your head?!" said Jewel, upset.

"I told you I can't open the cage. My claw is too short and that's not the way I'm going to do it. And there's nothing useful here," said Blu.

"Great, so we're waiting!" said Jewel. At the same time, the door opened and every man got out of the car. The merchant who bought both birds took them with him, but did not hug the cage to himself, but kept it at a distance from the side. They headed straight for the front door, where two people stood. The businessman probably predicted that Jewel would try to bite him, so he kept the cage far apart. Jewel pulled her head out of the cage and tried to bite him. The man when he saw it laughed shortly after seeing a small wild animal. The limousine most probably drove to the parking lot, which stood behind the huge flat. Soon they arrived to the door, which was opened by servants.

"Welcome, Mr. Sergio," they said together, opening the door. The man answered with a short smile. From the very beginning, Blu saw that Mr. Sergio did not bother his servants. In many of the films he had seen, it was like that. The better bypassed the worse. Here the contrast between the film and real life was visible. They walked through a richly decorated corridor and then came to a huge hall, which was made of gold. For Blu the first thing that caught his attention was the red carpets, which were almost everywhere on the floor. There was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, most probably made of diamonds. In front of them there were stairs that led to the top. As befits a rich staircase, there was also a red carpet. Mr. Sergio turned into a corridor that was to the right.

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Jewel at the time. She also looked around observing everything, but she felt terrified.

"I don't know, but we should find out soon," said Blu looking around. He saw a lot of pictures, hand-painted, made on canvas. Soon they went from a huge room to a smaller one and then stopped there. Mr. Sergio put the cage down.

"I have something for you," he cried out and then went in the same direction. Blu and Jewel were in a cage, standing on a wooden table and waiting for someone to show up. Soon afterwards, sounds started to come from above. Blu and Jewel began to observe the stairs, which were also in this room. A moment later he started to descend from the stairs... A child. Blu was even more surprised. They were bought... For a child? Generally it was more of a teenager, as Blu came closer. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and he was tall. He was about 16-17 years old. He was dressed in a suit, which was carefully trimmed, as if it were for him. Soon the boy reached the cage and bent down gently to watch Blu and Jewel.

"Hi" said Blu waving to him. He was immediately hit by Jewel.

"Your girlfriend what" laughed the boy taking a cage and walking further down the hall.

"I waited a very long time for you. Practically it's several years. I was waiting for a sucker to find you. Many people didn't believe that your species was alive, but I still believed that you were somewhere. I was sure of it. I myself once flew to Brazil to find you, but you didn't show up... But in the end I have you, and this is your new home," said the boy. Soon he stopped by the glass door. Jewel immediately walked up to the wall of the cage to see the thing she lost many years ago. A thing that gives motivation to live.

"My home..." She whispered Jewel.

Fernando and Linda were in the hotel at the time, Linda was taking her things she left behind.

"Let's go, I think that's all," said Linda. They took the elevator back (they couldn't before because it was busy). When they had already gone downstairs, there was still a taxi waiting for them, the same one they had arrived at the hotel. Linda packed her suitcase in the trunk and got into the vehicle.

"Where are we going now?" asked the driver.

"Linda answered, "To the airport. A moment later, the taxi moved on and they were heading towards the airport. Fernando stabbed his face in the window and watched all the vehicles pass at a surprisingly fast pace. One by one, the vehicle was a single streak on the windscreen. Fernando finally broke away from the window and saw Linde, who had come up with the idea. He decided to talk to her in any way he could.

"Have you ever been to Spain?" Fernando asked.

"No, it will be my first time, I've never been to Europe," replied Linda, and then she went back into her mind again.

"A very hot country, it's almost as warm there as it is here. But when it comes to the movement itself, there really is a difference. I wish there was such a traffic in our country too. You don't have to brake there, there are still some traffic jams and every journey is annoying. The driver interfered with the conversation.

"Were you there? " asked Linda.

"Yes, a few years ago "the driver replied. The rest of the way was quiet. Fernando got stuck in the window again and watched the cars pass by one by one, passing by faster and faster. From time to time he looked at Linde, who would occasionally pull the phone out of her pocket. He admired her for sacrificing so much for the bird. He understood that Blu was more than just an animal to her. It was not an hour before the airport was in front of them. The sound of airplanes was carried in the distance.

"We are here," the driver announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Fernando and Linda were already sitting and waiting for their plane to take off at noon. Fernando looked at everything next door, because it was probably his first time when he was in such a big building. He was surprised how big the hall was. Linda, on the other hand, sank into the Internet, browsing various websites and focusing on the time so as not to miss her plane. The next flight to Spain took place in 6 hours, so Linda wanted to be on time.

"What are you watching?" finally asked Fernando, sneaking up closer to the woman and gently rising up to see what Linda is watching.

"Well... Not specific, I'm checking the weather in Spain, we have to prepare ourselves," said Linda. A moment later she turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket. At the same time, a cry for someone emerged from the crowd. At first, Linda and Fernando didn't notice, but when that male voice stood out, they immediately listened.

"Linda!"

"Do you hear?" Fernando asked.

"Yes, wait," said Linda. She got up and looked around. Soon she noticed a tall man with a lush haircut who was running towards them.

"Oh, it's Tulio!" said Linda surprised. The man stood by them for a while late, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you..." said Tulio immediately when he regained his breath.

"Why did you come back?" asked Linda.

"For both of us it is important to find them... You want Blu, I want Jewel... I couldn't do it alone," explained Tulio. Linda did something that Tulio certainly didn't expect. The woman ran up to him and hugged him. It took a few seconds for Linda to get away from him again.

"It's good that you're back," said Linda. At the same time, a woman spoke in the speakers.

"The flight to Spain will take place in 5 minutes. We ask the guests to go to the gate.

"Oh, our flight! Let's go," said Linda. She, as well as Fernando and Tulio, followed her to the gate to get on the plane...

"My home..." She muttered Jewel again, seeing in front of her... The jungle! Through the glass door, tall trees, wetlands, some plants and vines were visible.

"Yes... I have prepared a special woliere for you... So that you can feel at home... How do you like it?" asked the boy rhetorically. Blues looked at it with a bit of horror, but Jewel was very impressed.

"She is modestly speaking very big, so you should have enough room... I also remembered about privacy, about food... Here you have everything you need to feel as if you were outside... If you don't remember it," added the boy. He opened the glass door and entered the aviary.

"I will come to you every day in the morning and in the evening," he added for the last time when he put the cage down and opened it.

"Remember the cameras!" said the boy when he came out of it and walked away.

"Wow!" reacted immediately with Jewel slowly coming out of the cage and looking at everything. There was no end to the big aviary they were in. Blu also came out of it. He immediately felt that the Earth was real. It wasn't made of any tacky material, but it was the real earth you meet every day.

"It looks like... Like my home!" said Jewel happily looking around. Blu went up to a small pond that was close to him. He slowly spread the wing and touched the cold but refreshing water.

"Everything is here... True... Jewel?" said Blu when he turned around to see Jewel. To his surprise she wasn't here. He pointed his eyes up to see Jewel, who was flying in the air hovering between the trees. Unfortunately, Blu had to deal with the taste in order to be able to observe only. When Jewel was busy with Blu, he approached everything to touch anything and see if it's true. He was surprised when he believed that everything was really real here. After a few minutes Jewel fell to the ground and joined Blu, who was standing by the lake.

"Did something happen to Blu?" asked Jewel.

"Don't you worry about it?" he asked surprised Blu. Throughout her travels, Jewel has been complaining about the lack of freedom, and now that they are in a huge cage, she feels free...

"What a paradox," thought Blu in the meantime.

"Well, maybe we're not free... But look at this! Everything is so real here! Look at the sky," recommended Jewel. Blu looked at the top. Actually, Blu had no idea how it was done, but the sky looked like it was real.

"Yes, but remember that we're still locked in," said Blu.

"But Blu, look at all this! It looks like the Amazon... Like my home!" repeated Jewel more loudly. Blu just nodded. He didn't want to spoil the humor of Jewel, who hadn't been one of the best for a long time during their long journey. Jewel rose into the air again and then flew forward, probably to check how big the aviary is. Blu, on the other hand, was wondering one thing: where are the cameras? The boy mentioned something about cameras, although he didn't know if they were hidden or not, but at least they had to be somewhere. The question remains... Where? Blu decided to look around a bit more closely to find any camera to calm himself down. Although he was aware that this wasn't a real jungle, he still had some concerns about this place. What if wild beasts were introduced here? What if there isn't really food here? Anyway, Blu wanted to find a sign of human civilization. He looked at every tree he met on the road. Everything looked like it was, or at least it didn't arouse suspicions that something was wrong. Blu continued his search until he finally came to the conclusion that he won't find anything incriminating. So he started to travel in front of him, visiting an unspecified area. The journey lasted quite a short time, because Blu was looking for himself at every step, so as not to be surprised. With time he became hungry.

"In fact, it would be good to find something to eat... Something that won't kill us," thought Blu. At that moment Blu really felt sad because he couldn't fly. If he could do it, he would have risen to the air a long time ago, and so he can only walk on foot. He walked a dozen or so meters before looking at his angel in the sky, who landed on the ground.

"Have you come back yet?" Blu asked.

"There is no end to it! I didn't see it end, it's crazy!" said Jewel, very excited.

"We better find something to eat, okay? Let's not enjoy something that can last for a short while..." he said with a feeling of hunger Blu. Jewel nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The plane took off a few minutes ago, so every passenger now sat still and listened to the music, or spent their free time doing something to make the journey quick and pleasant. Fernando seemed calm at first glance, but in fact he was a little nervous. What if the plane had a breakdown? What if there is a disaster? What if the plane crashes?

"Hey, it's all right, Fernando, it'll be fine," said Linda when she saw the boy's face. Tulio, Linda and Fernando were sitting in the middle of the plane next to each other. Linda took the book in her hand, as did Tulio, and Fernando stabbed his face in the window and watched the white clouds that surrounded them. From time to time he looked at what Linda was reading. He only managed to read the title.

"Anne of Green Hill?" Asked the boy when he saw the title. The girl closed the book and showed the whole front cover.

"Yes, I like this book very much, it is very... touching," Linda replied.

"So it's cool," said Fernando.

"Yes... It's cool, do you want to read it?" Suggested Linda.

"Sure!" Said Fernando. Linda gave the book to the boy. He was a little surprised at the small print that this book was written in and the fact that it has so many pages... He has never seen such a thick and powerful book.

"What a thick book it is!" Beamed Fernando in surprise.

"Believe me, they can be thicker," laughed Linda briefly when she knocked over the first page for the child.

"Here's where you can start reading," suggested Linda. Fernando immediately began to read the novel that the woman had given him.

Meanwhile, Linda took another book out of her backpack (which she took with her). It was even thicker than Anne Of Green Hill, and her title was "Prisoner of the Labyrinth".

Meanwhile, Tulio was flipping through the pages of his book in peace and quiet. However, it was not an ordinary book, which was just a fantasy, but only more based on facts.

"And what are you reading?" Asked Linda when she took a look at it to see what she was reading.

"Senna" was briefly answered by Tulio.

"Senna?" Asked Linda.

"It is about..." he wanted to tell Linda, but Tulio interrupted her quickly. She quickly understood how "fast" and talented Tulio was reading about. You could say that this is the pride of Brazil. But the legends go away too quickly to understand...

"Look for food, I'll take a look around..." suggested Blu.

"You've already said that too Blu, but I understand... We'll meet at the lake," said Jewel, showing the wing to the lake, around which there was a lot of vegetation.

"Erhm... All right, just hurry up," said Blu. He received a modest kiss on the cheek and then approached the lake looking around with amazement how well the jungle was mapped. Everywhere he looked he saw plants, marshes, stones... this place would seem to have no end! (often Blu thought so from the very entrance). However, Blu decided not to go to the blue lake right away but to look around to see if they are alone or if other birds are here. He walked a few meters, where he realized that the area was too big to walk on foot.

"The damned wings!" Thought Blu. However, he decided to turn back in order not to get lost by accident. But when he was coming back he decided to check the exit. He followed the slightly trodden path to get to the place where they found themselves. By the way, he was looking at the back so as not to get lost by accident. After a few minutes he saw the door, which was very well camouflaged by plants and trees. In fact, Blu did not see them at the beginning, but saw them when the light reflected.

"Strange... Those trees weren't here," thought Blu when he touched them. He leaned over the leaves and saw the door. They were made to the height of the boy who put them here. However, Blu was surprised to find an ordinary castle in them. Nothing special.

"I thought we'd be more secure," he thought, a little disappointed. He threw the leaves that had fallen to their previous position, and then started to come back to go to a small pond. He returned to the meeting point after a few minutes. He approached the pond where they were to meet, and then sat down inertly waiting for Jewel to find any food. He looked at the surface of the water, which works just like a mirror. He touched this delicate surface. She immediately lost her harmony and became wavy. A moment later, she calmed down, and then she became gentle again and acted like a mirror again. Blu looked at the sky. He realized it was getting dark, so he decided to talk to Jewel about some shelter for the next night.

"It's getting dark," said Blu when he was looking around. And in fact it was already done. What was next, it wasn't visible anymore, or barely visible. But to the joy of Blu, he heard the voice of Jewel, which most likely flew back with food.

"Look what I found!" Jewel beamed when she saw Blu. Blu looked at Jewel, who was carrying three mature mangoes. When she put them down she put them down immediately, showing them to Blu.

"Look how beautiful they are," said Jewel, very pleased. Blu looked at them, but he didn't seem very happy.

"Yes..." answered Blu hesitantly.

"Let's eat," said Jewel when she started eating her fruit. Blu reluctantly, but he took his fruit and took the first bite. He felt a sweet taste that he didn't like very much, but when he swallowed it, he thought it wasn't such a bad taste.

"It's not even that bad," thought Blu. He took another bite, which he ate faster. He didn't believe it himself, but he really liked the mango! He took another bite, bigger than before and swallowed it almost immediately. He really liked this exotic fruit. Soon Jewel and Blu finished their dinner.

"Jewel?" Asked Blu.

"Yes?" Asked Jewel.

"Maybe we can find a place to sleep?" Blu suggested.

"Why? This place is for us Blu! They were prepared for us! Have you seen anyone other than us? Probably not. We are not in any danger here! Anyway, if we were in any danger, this boy would have warned us... You said yourself that we are priceless... He must take care of our safety, we are worth so much! Anyway, for the first time I feel... Safe... So I think this is a good place to sleep," said Jewel. Blu didn't try to answer. He was confused. He saw Jewel go to sleep. He approached her and lay down next to her, with uncertainty...

"Did I..."

"Yes, I won't do anything to you... I love you..." said Jewel kissing Blu. She closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Jewel," said Blu. He lay down behind Jewel and closed his eyes.

"We have to get out of here," Blu decided before he fell asleep.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a rather turbulent night, during which Linda, Tulio and Fernando flew to Europe. It was raining and somewhere in the distance there was a storm brewing. They didn't know where they were at the moment, because they had to stop using phones (that's why everyone said that there are such conditions, that it would be better to stop using devices that supposedly "steal" time).

Tulio, like he used to browse through the books to find the same book, liked it very much as one might expect. Of course, he read it with breaks in-between, looking at more fantastic literary genres. However, he stayed with the one where he started reading. Linda recovered "Ania from the Green Hill", which was read by Fernando. He read quite a lot, almost half of it. The boy never flew on an airplane, so he fell asleep. He borrowed a pillow from Linda on which he comfortably leaned his head.

"Why are you taking care of him so much?" Tulio finally asked when he saw Linda taking care of the homeless boy. Linda took a look at Fernando. He was asleep and there was no indication that he would most likely wake up in a moment.

"What am I supposed to do with him? Don't you feel sorry for him too?" Asked Linda. Tulio closed his book. He was still holding it in his hands and turning it around. He stared at the woman for a while.

"Well... Yes, yes, I feel sorry for him... But I'm still angry with him..." Tulio replied.

"What if you were in his situation and could see an easy income? How would you do that?" said Linda. She tried to defend him. In fact, she didn't know why herself, but something told her she should do it.

"Well... I don't know how I know what he feels. Look, Linda, for me the life of these two birds is very important... Isn't Blu so important for you already? Is Fernando becoming more important?" Asked Tulio. Linda lowered her head down. What Tulio just said touched her, but he was right. Because of this boy she almost forgot why she was flying, why she was on the plane.

"Blu is still important to me... You don't even know how much!" Defended Linda.

"So why aren't you worried about him? You're not worried about where he might be now," asked Tulio.

"I care... I don't have the head to think about it now, I'm tired..." Linda answered. She took another pillow out of her backpack and put it under her head a moment later.

"Good night," said Linda when she closed her eyes and laid her head on her pillow. Tulio was left alone. He opened the book again and started reading it. He was almost at the end of the book. But he did not manage to read it that night. The crowd of thoughts made him tired. He fell asleep.

However, in Spain he arrived only in morning. The cold smell of the plants made Jewel really feel at home. If only she had lost her memory... She would really think she was in the Amazon! Jewel opened her eyes slowly, took a look around and saw that there was no Blu next to him.

"Where is..." she wanted to finish, but when she got up from the wet soil she saw a catapult that was connected to a vine.

"What?" Thought Jewel when she decided to approach him. The catapult was aimed around the door that led to the exit.

"Blu, what the hell is this?" Asked Jewel without looking back.

"Jewel, stop!" Shouted Blu immediately when he noticed how close Jewel was to one of the vines. However, it was too late. Jewel cut the rope, so a boulder that was already loaded fired up.

"Jewel, run!" Shouted Blu. Jewel saw a big bullet fly down. She was lucky enough to pull back and hide it at the last moment. The boulder fell straight onto the catapult.

"No!" He screamed coming to the machine, which was... Now it was a pile of splinters and everywhere there was grey dust, which made it difficult to breathe.

"Blu, what was it?" Asked Jewel when she saw the current pile of garbage.

"It was a weapon... Which was supposed to give us freedom..." said the resigned Blu.

"Ah... Come on, we're safe here... Come on, it's better to eat," proposed Jewel, floating in the air.

"We'll meet where we met yesterday!" Communicated Jewel when she disappeared from sight. Blu stuck his eyes on his mathematical formulas for a while. Nervous and at the same time resigned with feathers, he smeared them so that nothing was left of them.

"I'll think of something anyway," thought Blu when he left the scene of the accident. He walked a dozen or so meters until he reached the place where they decided to fix it. Blu also noted another thing: they are alive. What does it mean? It means that most probably only they live here, there are no animals here that would threaten them. He sat down comfortably and waited for Jewel to show up with breakfast. Again he felt bad, because it was Jewel who had to go to get breakfast for both of them - he had to stay, he couldn't fly. And that hurt him the most, in his previous life he didn't worry that he couldn't fly - a little bit of cunning was enough. And now? He can't even go for breakfast, because everything is far away and most likely every fruit grows on a tree. He could tie himself up, but it's too much effort and time for him.

Soon, however, Jewel appeared. Again she had these orange-like fruits in her clutches, mangoes. He had to eat them if he wanted to survive.

"I wonder if there are Brazil nuts here... I would so much like to feel their unique taste... " she sighed and thought about them, when they both started enjoying breakfast. A fresh breakfast. While eating, they did not generally talk to each other. From time to time they gave each other eyes. They were warm and nice. Soon after a few dozen minutes, seeds were left from the fruit, which were then thrown away over long distances by Blu and Jewel.

"We have to get out of here," said Blu after a longer silence.

"Why don't you like it here?" Asked Jewel.

"You wanted to be free... What happened to you?" Blu asked.

"You've been in a cage all your life and now you want to be free... what happened to you?" Said Jewel almost the same way. Blu just snorted a short laughter. He was surprised by this answer, but at the same time, as you can see, she laughed. Then suddenly a frame fell on them from above. They immediately felt surprised to see the same frame falling on them. They felt a little deceived, but they tried to stay calm.

"So that's the freedom you mean?" Asked the sarcastic Blu. A moment later, the door to the aviary opened and the same boy who put them away appeared.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm sorry that the chapters are quite irregularly published... I have a rather difficult time..._**

The next few hours passed quickly, because our heroes had already fallen asleep, making the journey about twice as fast. They woke up when they had about 30 minutes left to fly - they were already in Europe and could slowly prepare to leave the plane soon. First Fernando woke up. He got up gently from his chair and looked around, seeing all the passengers of the flight. He was the only one not sleeping; the whole deck was in a dream. Fernando fell down again and then looked at Linde, who was holding the second book she had with her, the prisoner of the labyrinth, in her hands. He slowly pulled it out of the hands of a woman, so as not to wake her up by accident. For a few moments he watched the title and cover, and then opened the first page of the book, beginning to read it. Then there was Tulio. He woke up gently touching the book he had on his lap. When he took the book in his hands, he took a look at Linde, who was asleep, and at Fernando, who was immersed in reading the novel. Tulio leaned over to see the rest of the sleeping passengers, and then he also decided to continue reading his book. Finally, after 15 minutes of indignation, Tulia woke up to Linda. She tried to grab her book, but she couldn't because Fernando took it. She was a little surprised, but quickly noticed Fernando who was reading the book.

"You like it," asked Linda immediately.

"Good morning... well, I've only just started reading it, but it's going to be interesting for now," replied Fernando. Linda then watched Tulia, who was flipping through the pages of his book.

"Good morning," said Linda.

"Hi Linda" was answered by the man when he managed to break away from the book for a moment. They were probably a few hundred kilometers away from Spain, guessing after the pilot's announcement.

"In less than 30 minutes we are landing, please prepare yourself," said the young male voice.

"We will soon be in Barcelona," said Tulio. And so it was. After 30 minutes from the outlines of white, delicate clouds, a beautiful and big city, which had a wonderful name "Barcelona", came out.

"How beautiful this city is!" said Fernando when he interrupted the reading in order to be able to see the city from the airplane shaft.

"You will see more when we land," said Linda. Meanwhile, Linda put "Ania from the Green Hill" and "Prisoner of the Labyrinth" in her backpack, just like Tulio did with his book.

"There will be short turbulence, we're already landing," said the pilot, after which the plane drastically lowered its flight level. The wheels of the plane started to gently fade on the already torn surface a moment later. A few hundred meters further and the plane was already standing safely.

"Now, we can get out," said Tulio. Three people got up from their seats and then got off the plane. The rear luggage of the plane was opened, so the travellers started to take out their luggage. Tulio and Linda took out their luggage. A few moments of searching and found their suitcases.

"Now just to find a place to stay," said Tulio. When they were going to go towards the port, a man approached them and his face was covered with a hood. However, despite this, you could see his long and white beard.

"Tulio Monteiro?" asked the man in a whimsical voice.

"Yes, that's me..." Tulio said hesitantly.

"Well... I know something that interests you," said the man mysteriously.

Meanwhile, the same boy who put them there entered the aviary.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe..." said the boy when he lifted the cage.

"I want to take you away for a moment... It's necessary to have some tests to see if you're okay," he added when leaving the room.

"So some tests are normal, right?" asked Blu sarcastically.

"Calm down, when Tulio took me away, I also had such tests... Every few days," said Jewel defending herself. Blu sighed and leaned against the cage staring at the next door that passed through the corridors. Each door led to different rooms. Soon there was a sign on one of the doors saying, "No admission allowed! Blu got up and showed it to Jewel with a wing.

"Oh! See there! No access allowed! Something's wrong here!" said Blu. Jewel just laughed. Blu's arguments that this house is somehow "dangerous" were funny. Soon they reached the room where the research was to be conducted. It was also a large room, where all the equipment needed to do the research was located.

First the "female" mumbled the teenager, taking him out of the Jewel cage. Blu only watched Jewel, which looked as if she was not afraid of a moment.

"Something must be wrong here," thought Blu when he was alone. When he admitted in his thoughts that those arguments were artificial, he was really interested in that door. Does this house have any secrets? Are these the secrets that it is better not to reveal?

"Sure you do, you don't have to be a detective!" thought Blu when he was answering these questions. Meanwhile, Jewel was checked to see if there were any diseases, viruses, or any threats. He was a young boy, but he really knew his job, you can tell from his commitment to what he's putting into what he's doing at the moment.

"All right, buddy, you're healthy, get in the cage," said the boy, letting Jewel out of his hands. (it's worth mentioning that Jewel didn't even resist the boy). Jewel entered the cage and pushed Blu towards the teenager. The boy took Blu's hands. But before he started examining it, he looked around. He looked at him with suspicious curiosity. He watched his feathers and the arrangement of his rear feathers. When he looked closely at Blu, he let go of him and looked at some notes. He put down his notebook and laughed briefly.

He took the red bracelet, wrote number "55" on it, and then attached it to Blu's leg.

"Interesting!" said the boy at the same time. He then went on to do the right research. He did the same for Jewel, but it would seem that he was doing it exactly... As if Blu was more important.

"What kind of bracelet is this?" thought Blu when his research was finally over.

"What's with the bracelet?" asked Jewel when Blu entered the cage.

"I don't know. I only have number 55 here. I don't know what's going on at all," replied Blu, extending his right leg (he had a bracelet on his right). Soon the boy went to them again, he had a syringe in his hand.

"Another small injection. He fell asleep after him, you will wake up in the aviary" the boy said. He made a gentle injection, watching out for their delicate body, and tried not to dirty their blue feathers. Blu and Jewel were shot and the center started to work. Blu and Jewel fell asleep in a cage.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tulio Monteiro?" Asked the man again.

"Yes, I told you, what do you know?" Asked Tulio. The man was still hiding in his torn robe, but he approached Tulio and embraced him by the shoulder, trying to be as close to his face as possible.

"I know what you're here for. I know who you are looking for. I know how they got here. I know how to get them back." Replied the man in a rather quiet tone .

"I'm sorry, but we're not looking for anyone. We're just visiting here. Really." Tulio replied by snorting for a short while laughing, not believing initially for an accidental passer-by.

"Really? Could you lie? After all, you are an ornithologist and I know very well that you want them to be healthy and to survive. Am I lying?" Said the man. Tulio was a little surprised that the man knows so much about him. After all, they didn't even know each other. Or at least Tulio didn't remember this man.

"I'm sorry, do we even know each other?" Asked Tulio.

"I know a lot more about you than you think." The man answered briefly. Tulio turned back to look at Fernando and Linda. They also showed surprise, after all this man was telling facts that he shouldn't know in theory.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else... I think," Tulio said, and then he wanted to walk past him, but the man stopped him by hugging him tightly by the shoulder, making it impossible for him to move on.

"If you want to know where they are, come to me evenly at midnight. Equally at midnight" announced the man giving Tulio a folded sheet of paper. Then, as if nothing had left the port.

"You know who it was at all?" Linda asked a moment later, surprised by Linda's meeting, when she approached Tulio, who was standing with a folded sheet of paper.

"I don't know... I don't know... Who can it be," replied Tulio briefly, observing the man who was leaving them.

"And even though you unfolded the card and saw what was written on it," asked Linda. Tulio completely forgot about the card. Luckily, Linda reminded us of it. He looked at it for a while and then spread it out slowly. There was some kind of inscription on it that was written in a font that was not clear.

"Eixample".

"Eixample? is a street in this city," said Linda when she also saw the blurred inscription.

"Am I supposed to go to some poor guy at midnight in a strange neighbourhood? Really?" Tulio rhetorically asked.

"Do you have another way out? All we know is that they are in Barcelona. We need to have more precise information. He knows that. We will go with you. We'll go there together," warned Linda. Tulio was wondering for a moment. Though he knew he had no choice, he still didn't know why he was thinking about it.

"All right, then... We'll go there, but don't count on him to tell you something valuable," said Tulio. He took the bags in his hand, and then the three of them went to check in.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were asleep. They were both placed in a cage, but were still in the room where they were both examined. Soon, after about 30 minutes, slowly, Blu was gaining consciousness.

He opened his eyes slowly, because the injection still had an effect on him, but it wasn't that strong, so he started to take away some consciousness. He was able to see that he was in the same cage. Next to him there was also Jewel. The injection was working on her and she didn't wake up. A moment later, when Blu had already had some consciousness and knowledge of the situation, he noticed two men who entered the room. One was the boy who gave them the shot and the other was a stranger.

Blu wasn't conscious enough to see his face. But he saw the boy who examined them show the other one his notes.

"Woah! It's really him! Impossible... And you're saying he learned to fly?" The stranger asked. The boy confirmed with a head movement. They both looked at the "unconscious" birds. Blu closed his one eye to pretend to be unconscious. He tried not to lose this consciousness with this as well, because he felt that the sleeping pill was still present in his body.

"All in all... And so they are the last representatives so what harm would it do to try? If it succeeds, it will be fine, if not... It will just be about one species less," said the stranger.

"This is what happens sometimes... We can't hide it. Let's face it, these two will never be seen again. Either they will be in my cage for the rest of their lives, or they will die if something goes wrong... It's difficult to say, isn't it?" Said the other one.

"There's no way to hide it... And when are you going to do it on them?" The stranger asked.

"Well... Maybe in 3 days or a week... I want to enjoy them, I spent a lot of money on them..." said the boy.

"It's a shame the previous species didn't work out," said the stranger.

"Yes... Unfortunately... Why don't we have a drink? We'll discuss the plan later," said the boy. The other one nodded. The boy who studied Blu and Jewel went up to the cage to make sure it was well closed. Once he was sure he went out with his friend, most likely, gently closing the door behind him.

Blu was terrified after what he heard. What experiments? What does that mean? On the other hand, he felt a little pride because he said to Jewel that this place was weird... For various reasons. But it was a pretty short thought, because he was still terrified that they were going to be subjected to some strange experiments. In experiments in which they may not survive. This may turn out to be in 3 days. Maybe in a week. Nobody knew when it could happen. However, he knew one thing, he knew it from the very beginning: you have to get out of here. It's best to get out as soon as possible, and not noticeably. But how to do it? This place seems to have no way out. Only the door can be a theoretical solution. But where to later?

There are security guards before leaving. So this exit is automatically eliminated. Blu was lying barely conscious for about 30 minutes, waiting for two boys to come back. However, half an hour passed and the room was still empty.

Blu slowly began to give up and realized that the drug was taking the initiative and most likely in a moment he would also be unconscious. However, he gathered his last strength to fight. He waited patiently, but still did not see anyone. Another 15 minutes have passed - not a trace of any man. Now Blu didn't see much at all, because his eyes were involuntarily closing. He tried to fight against it, but the drug was higher. Now he was just trying to listen to any sounds. But he didn't hear it either. Soon Blu fell asleep just like Jewel. The only thing he felt was that their frame was raised.

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tulio, Linda and Fernando have already checked into their hotel room. They managed to order a rather large room, which was quietly enough to satisfy their minimum needs. The price didn't matter, so they didn't really care that they rented one of the more expensive rooms in a 5-star hotel. In the evening, at 10pm, they officially booked a room and then went upstairs. The rest of the time they spent in the room unpacking their suitcases with clothes and other accessories. The rest of the time was spent on checking where the street where they were supposed to meet was.

"It is not far from here. There will be no problem to get there...the question of whether it is worth it", said Tulio when he checked the location of the street "Eixample".

"I did not come here for nothing. I think Fernando did too. We have to go there. And if this gentleman was just a fraud, we'll find Blu and Jewel on our own," said Linda. Fernando only modestly confirmed by the movement of his head. Tulio still sighed a little bit on the ceiling, because he knew that Linda wouldn't convince with any tricks, and he could not count on Fernando.

The man stood up (sitting on a leather couch) and opened the balcony door. When he had done that, he went out onto the balcony to most probably take some fresh air.

"Quite a nice view" said Tulio in his mind when he looked around the city from the balcony. Although it was only a 4th floor or even a 4th floor, one could see a fragment of the city. It was even cold, but it didn't bother the man at the moment. He stood still and waited until finally someone called him. Nobody called him, but he felt the touch on his shoulder. He knew it was Linda.

"Put on a sweatshirt, it's cold," said Tulio immediately, but Linda didn't seem to hear it.

"You don't want to go, do you?" She asked him a moment later.

"Why do you believe for a beggar? I don't even know him," answered Tulio with a little surprise.

"Do you think this is easy for me, too? I would also like to be at home with Blu. And I am... In Europe...we have to get them back now, no matter what," replied Linda briefly and very confidently. The next moment also passed quickly. Both adults came back from the balcony because they both felt the cold that prevailed in the streets of the city. They put on sweatshirts and drank warm tea before going out to the meeting. They sat on a leather couch and managed to talk for a few minutes, but the topics were only about Blu and Jewel. Soon the clock showed an hour of 11:30pm.

"I think we can go out," said Linda when she got up. Tulio burke something under his nose and then followed Linda to the hanger to take his jacket, just in case. A moment later they were ready to leave. They closed their temporary room and went down the elevator.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were in their "second home". Such a description can be given, because Jewel started to get used to this room. This time Jewel got up first. The first thing she saw was the figure of Blu, which was lying on metal pipes as if without life. Jewel didn't want to wake him up, so she decided to leave the cage to find some food. But before she started looking for food, she went to a nearby pond to drink. From the time she got a sleeping injection she started to have migraine attacks. She took several sips of water, and sprayed it on her face, to stimulate her. She immediately felt better.

"Now let's find food" was Jewel's decision when she went up in the air to see any fruit. At the same time the injection stopped working for Blu as well. He gained consciousness for the second time, but this time much faster than in the office.

"Je..." He was mumbling, not yet fully conscious. When he was half-conscious he realized that Jewel wasn't there next to him. He got up slowly from the cage and looking around with his not yet sharp eyes he tried to track it. But he didn't see her anywhere around him. He didn't expect her to be sent alone somewhere, so he guessed that Jewel had just managed to get food. Blu also came out of the cage and, like Jewel, went towards a small pond. Only opposite to Jewel, Blu was there but he didn't drink anything. Blu just sat down and he realized that if they stayed here... They won't live long.

"We have to get out of here," thought Blu. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes, because like Jewel he had a migraine. While lying down, he wondered if there was any way to leave the room. After all, there must be some other way out, or something like that. Some kind of emergency exit.

During these worries Blu heard the flutter of wings - he guessed it was Jewel. He got up from his back and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, darling," said Jewel kissing Blu on the cheek. She gave him 2 mangoes. She also took 2.

"Not so good..." Blu answered by sitting over the fruit, not touching it at all.

"Something's wrong?" Asked Jewel.

"It so happened that I had regained consciousness even before we were transferred. In 4 days or a week we're going to be subjected to some kind of experimentation," said Blu, a little nervous.

"Perhaps you misheard or misunderstood," said Jewel calmly. Blu was surprised. Why is she defending this place?

"Why are you defending this place? I'm explaining to you that in four days you're going to die and you're telling me that I misunderstood?" Said the upset Blu. He got up from the ground because he was very upset. Jewel didn't answer. She thought it would be a better move to give up for Blu to complain.

"I'm sorry... " a moment later he added more calmly when he sat down on the ground. Jewel cast a modest glance at him. She didn't answer for a moment, because she was eating her food. When she had finished, she started explaining herself.

"Blu, it's not that the weapons... But you thought where we'd end up later? We'll run away from here, but then where will we go? We have no place to go and no one to take us..." said Jewel.

"We can go back to Brazil..." Blu answered.

"You said yourself it's a hell of a long way, so how do you want to get there?" Asked Jewel.

"Um... Well... Ekh... Well... Well, there must be a way out! You're not going to do anything with that kind of thinking, you're just going to make things worse..." answered Blu. As you can see, he didn't want to eat, because he didn't take even the slightest bit of mango all this time. Jewel has already eaten two fruits. Since then, they did not speak to each other, they exchanged only looks that did not mean much. It got a little colder than a couple of minutes earlier. Surprisingly, a few moments later it started to rain...

_**Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for his help in writing the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you still remember me ;)

Many thanks to RiodanJaneiro97 for helping me write the chapter and I invite you to come to it ;)

* * *

It was already dark outside. The street lamps were lit up, thanks to which the city was warmed up by bright, radiant light. A gentle breeze was blowing, but fortunately it was a warm and gentle breeze. Fernando, Linda and Tulio were just leaving the hotel, because Tulio had to take care of some formalities, and the other two didn't want to wait outside. After leaving the hotel it turned out that the jackets were not needed, but they stayed with the heroes, turning back to the hotel would be a waste of time.

When they left the building, they immediately headed for the eastern part of the city, where the street they were supposed to meet was. Cars were passing around them. Practically every few seconds a car was passing by. But footpaths were almost empty. There were a dozen or so people who were walking on the sidewalks.

"In Brazil the pavements are full... Most people prefer cars now," thought Tulio when he saw this sad sight.

They walked down the road in silence purely because nobody had anything to say. Tulio especially hid his head down as if he didn't want to be watched. He probably didn't understand the most why they should go there. After a dozen or so minutes of a cool and quiet march, they reached a sign that made them aware of where they would go in a moment.

"Eixample," was read out loudly by Linda. The three of them leaned out to have the first impression on the streets. The thoughts were different, but nobody expected it. It was just an ordinary street. The only thing that made it stand out was that there were many more people on the streets.

"We're supposed to go, so let's go... It is 11.55 p.m." He communicated with Tulio. Somehow, there were more street lamps erected here, so there was no dark corner. When the people sitting on the benches passed by, they watched them. Maybe they were watching their walk. Or maybe their clothes. Or maybe something else. Nevertheless, they watched them with such a piercing gaze that for Fernando, he was shivering with a tense fear of being watched.

"Do not observe them. Don't exchange your eyes. Ignore them," said Linda in this situation, speaking as quietly as she could. Tulio did not follow anyone either. He just walked straight ahead and didn't pay attention to himself. Soon, as they were on the road ahead, a man walked out in front of them. As they approached him, he immediately grabbed Tulio by the shoulder. The man was surprised, he didn't expect it, but quickly understood that he was the one he was supposed to meet.

"I'm glad you came," said the old man.

"What do you know?" Asked Tulio immediately. The old man laughed briefly. This surprised Tulio.

"You like board games, good old games?" Asked the old man when he started to walk the three guests to his little hut. It was a small wooden hut with three small windows. From afar you could see the strong light coming from this apartment.

"Wait a minute, what do you want..."

"Tulio... stop..." Linda immediately told Tulio to calm down. The old man didn't care about the comment that was audible. Not worrying about it, he brought the three of them inside the house. It was a really small house, 1 big room and 2 smaller rooms. They were now in the living room, where there was an old sofa in the middle and a big wooden table.

"Sit down," said the old man. The three good ones listened to the old man. He sat down too, but in front of them. On the chair.

"Blu and Jewel is your target," said the old man.

"Yes, but how do you know all this?" Asked Tulio impatiently.

"I know where they are now..." added the old man.

"Will you tell us where?" Asked Linda politely. The old man didn't answer. He got up and disappeared in the other room.

"A weirdo of some kind... He guessed the name, great happiness, that's all!" Tulio quietly commented.

"I feel he really knows," she answered, stubbornly believing this.

"I'll tell you where they are..." said the old man when he left the room. In his hands, he held a straw board with the pawns on it.

"But first let's play the game," the old man finished.

"What?" Asked Tulio, but he immediately felt Linda's oppression.

"I mean... What kind of game is this?" Asked Tulio.

"We're going to play... Talbut," summed up the old man by suggesting boards.

Meanwhile in another area quite close to where Linda, Tulio and Fernando were. Blu and Jewel were trying to find shelter from the rain.

"Instead of arguing, let's find shelter," proposed Jewel, feeling the first raindrops of rain.

"Good idea," said Blu. He bent his head up to see some nests. In one of the trees there was a nest prepared.

"See there! Let's get better at it," said Blu. Jewel had no problem with that, and a few wing movements and she was already in a warm and cozy nest. Blu went up to the tree and decided to climb in it himself.

"I will succeed..." He mumbled, and then started his first attempts at climbing. Come on, he was doing quite well and he missed climbing so much.

"Maybe I can help you climb," suggested Jewel, leaning out of the shelter. But Blu didn't answer. He sneaked under his beak and tried to keep trying, until finally with the last of the forces he had left, he managed to climb up to the top of the tree. He jumped into the nest with the rest of his strength and with deep breaths of air he fell hard on the nest laughing with fatigue.

"It's been a long time since I've been so tired...really!" Laughed Blu. Jewel answered with a short, but visible to the naked eye, artificial laughter.

"Blu?" Asked Jewel.

"Yes?" Replied Blu.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Asked Jewel.

"Of course," Blu replied sweetly.

"Well... If you ask me about it... Blu, why don't you actually fly?" Asked Jewel. Blu bent his head down. He didn't expect this question. He never thought about it, so he didn't really know how or what to answer it.

"In fact... Really... Seriously, I didn't think about it... I didn't fly from the very beginning... I don't remember having a serious accident... Is there anything like that..." He answered trying not to hide the truth.

"Have you ever tried to fly?" Asked Jewel.

"I didn't... I've never tried..." answered Blu.

"Why?" Asked Jewel.

"I don't know! My whole life was at home... In a man's home, not in the jungle or somewhere else. I don't even know my family, I was alone from the beginning... At least I remember that much." He said more quietly. Jewel only gave a short confirming sound. She didn't want to bother him with questions anymore. She knew it could be a seemingly difficult question for Blu, although she knew it was an easy question.

"Well... "...started Jewel again, sucking up to Blu. Blu lifted his head up gently to notice how Jewel is moving towards him.

"I think we both need some pleasure..." said a little provocatively Jewel.

"But what can we do in such a place?" Said Blu. Jewel giggled quietly. She has now moved closer to Blu. There was desire in her eyes...

"It's enough... Relax a little bit... Relax," said Jewel. She kissed Blu instinctively...


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe 3 hours have passed, or maybe even 4 hours when the old man played Tulia over and over again, showing off his extraordinary wisdom and cleverness when he beat the ornithologist for the tenth time. It was perhaps the 15th attempt to beat the old man in this game. Despite his age, and a terribly overgrown face with a grey beard, he turned out to be a very clever man. He beat the last 3 pawns of Tulia in one move, winning again.

"Well... I won again!" said the man, weakly, but with a little enthusiasm, sliding Tulia's pawns aside, pushing the pawns off the wooden board.

"But... But... But how?!" asked Tulio, scratching his forehead and frowning his eyebrows. He kept wondering what he had done wrong... Or maybe what he did too well. There were simple rules in this game, they were like checkers, only the pawns were rings. One player had blue rings with a black band and the other had red rings with a white band as well. However, it was even a good try by Tulia. There were only 2 old man's pawns left.

"If we play by traditional rules," the man suddenly said. Tulio lifted his head up and looked at the bearded man with her already tired eyes.

"You'd lose everything," added the old man at the end, looking at Linde and Fernando.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Tulio.

"The right to benefit" said the old man. He decided to continue seeing Tulio's questioning eye.

"If I tell you secret information, I'll lose it because it won't be secret. The right of benefit is that I can lose or gain something. If you win, I will lose, if I win, I will gain," explained the old man.

"But we don't play by it, do we?" asked Tulio a little bit of a buzz.

"If we played it, you wouldn't have so many things with you," the man laughed proudly. Tulio sighed hard. He took a sip of hot coffee (3 coffees to stimulate) and again focused his eyes on the board.

"So... Let's play it again!" said Tulio. The old man waved his head confirming it with great willingness. Both men put their pawns on the map.

"You start" was decided by the old man. This time, Tulio didn't jump out of the way at once, but calmly analysed the map. He made one move forward. The old man threw the pawn two steps forward without thinking. Tulio calmly looked around the map. He threw another pawn forward. The old man made a forward motion with the same pawn without thinking. Tulio calmly analyzed the map, and then the old man's pawn was thrown. The old man grunted and then threw another pawn forward. Tulio calmly looked at the map. He moved another pawn forward. The old man did the same as Tulio. And he did the same with another pawn. Tulio made the pawn two steps forward. The old man took the new pawn two steps forward. Tulio took two of his opponent's pawns with one pawn.

"ekh" the old man laughed nervously. You could see he got a little nervous. Tulio managed to feel a bit relieved, but decided not to be happy until he knows if he will win for sure.

It's been 30 minutes since you guys had this fierce fight. So far, Tulio had four pawns on the board and the old man had only 2. The old man must have got pretty upset already, as his hand was trembling with every pawn movement. But Tulio was calm, he didn't get nervous. He made a pawn move... And he won! No old man's pawns, four Tulio!

"Finally! I won!" yelled excited Tulio getting up from the couch. He got up with problems because his legs were already numb. The old man was apparently not very happy about this because his old eyesight was stuck in the board and he was probably wondering how it is possible that he lost. From time to time he was hooking his beard, stroking it and even jerking a little.

"So..." he'd already made Tulia serious by coming back.

"Speak" said Tulio. The old man looked at Tulio. Then he got up and looked out the window. He looked around for a while and then went out into the other room.

"Why did he go?" asked Tulio quietly.

"Never mind, but we're glad you finally won," Linda replied. She was bored watching Tulio's constant failures until...

The man came back to the living room holding a piece of carefully rolled paper.

"There's an address and a password on this piece of paper. When the man opens the door, give it to him. He'll tell you everything we know." said the old man.

"You know?" repeated the surprised Tulio.

"Go on... Until no one listens," said the old man.

"Nobody listens?" said Tulio, even more surprised." The man didn't answer. Tulio took the paper and Linda and Fernand left the old apartment.

It got a little cooler outside, but luckily it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"What is that supposed to mean..." he thought during the Tulio road. Do they know? Do they hear? It was strange, but he tried not to bother with it. They finally had what they were looking for.

"By the way," Linda started at some point.

"How did you manage to beat him? I thought you were a little too confident." Linda said. Tulio laughed briefly.

"You see... It was quite simple." the man started proudly.

"I just remembered his movements from the previous games and I picked them!" said the man proudly. Linda was a bit surprised by that, but she didn't really mind the way she won that way. Yes, he was maybe a little bit stretched as if it was a bit of a scam, but to be honest she didn't want to wait another 3 hours for Tulio to come up with his original way to win.

"Still I'm glad you managed to beat him," Linda said loudly when she finished thinking about it.

"And me too! In fact, I was wondering if I'd stop trying and just give up..." said Tulio.

"You know I'd forbid you to do that," Linda warned. The man replied only with a short laughter. The threat made him laugh a little, but on the other hand he was a little scared. What if it didn't work out? He would have to start playing the game again, and his head was already getting a little bit sick. Too much coffee, not enough sleep. It could only be easier to make stupid mistakes! Without paying attention anymore, Tulio squeezed a piece of paper harder to feel he actually had it. He was a little yellowish, but he was still stiff.

"Did you check what's written on it?" Fernando got in.

"Not yet. I hope it's not too far..." said Tulio wonders where else they'll have to go to get to their real destination. Soon they've reached their hotel. The reception was empty, as was the parking lot, where only one car stood. They went inside, where the receptionist was already waiting for them. They quickly went to their room. In the meantime, they felt much more comfortable in the hotel than outside, because the building was warmer, definitely warmer. They went into their room, where they could take a look at the contents of the card.

"LA Rambla" read loudly Tulio when he rolled out a roll of old paper.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a very dynamic night for Blu and Jewel. Blu didn't really know what was going on, but his heart was telling what and how. It was a beautiful morning, which was admired by Jewel, who was already awake a little bit before him while Blu was still sleeping. Blu slept for a long time, as always, because when they were enjoying their bodies they fell asleep at quite a late hour, and Blu slept so long that he managed to miss the sunrise, which was very pretty according to Jewel, who, as always, got up very early, so she could see Blu sleeping. She wanted to wake him up at first, but thought he deserved a little rest from that night. So she went downstairs to look for some breakfast for the two of them.

Meanwhile Blu woke up a moment later, when Jewel flew away and tried to find Jewel with his wing, but could not find her. He quickly ascended and looked around.

"Jewel? Just so they wouldn't take her..." ...thought troubled Blu, looking around fast.

"Here I am, sweetie." Suddenly Blu heard a sweet Jewel's voice coming from the edge of the nest. Blu quickly turned around and sighed with relief, seeing Jewel. He still remembered the words of those "scientists" (if you could call them that), so he calmed down at the sight of Jewel. He noticed that he was holding Braille nuts in his claws, and he crooked a little bit at the sight of them, but still a light smile remained on his face.

"I see you have nuts..." said Blu breaking his silence because he felt a little tied up in it.

"Yeah, it's our breakfast today," said Jewel, pushing one nut towards Blu. He grabbed it, and tried to open it, but it was hard for him to do it. Eventually he managed to do it, which he was very happy to do, because he didn't want to be a loser in Jewel's eyes. He ate him slowly, because, to be honest, he didn't like him very much, but in order not to hurt Jewel, he ate him whole. He wasn't so bad, but he wouldn't despise a fruit like mango, for example.

"Why are you sleeping so long?" finally asked Jewel.

"Hm?" he grunted Blu swallowing a piece of nuts.

"Why are you sleeping for so long? The world is so beautiful, there was such a beautiful east today, and you missed it!" repeated Jewel. Blu sighed and looked around the nest, avoiding Jewel's sight.

"I don't know how to say this... I've always slept so much, it didn't bother anybody... I got used to it," replied slightly confused Blu, losing his eyesight in the floor. Jewel did not continue the topic. She got up and showed her wing downstairs to come down.

"We're not going to spend the whole day here, get down!" said Jewel, coming down without a problem. Blu already had trouble with that. He couldn't fly and it was hard for him. He went up to the edge and looked down. He got dizzy seeing how high the tree was. Even though they were in the hall, the height was impressive to him! He swallowed his saliva and withdrew. Jewel realized that Blu could not fly. Something stuttered under the beak until she turned to him.

"You can do it, you have to get courage and you'll be fine," called Jewel screaming from downstairs. Blu leaned out again and looked down. He felt worse immediately, but he knew he had to go down.

"Why did I come in here?" Blu thought quickly. He took a breath and the ways he had learned in Linda's house began to come down from the tree. He stared at the dry cork of the tree trunk so that he could not think of the height at which it was. After a few minutes of descending, he succeeded. Proud of himself, he came hard to the ground. Jewel looked at him with a word of regret, but did not want to show it to him.

"Bravo...you did it!" said Jewel pretending not to let Blu discover his grief. Blu just smiled wide.

"Listen... So maybe I thought maybe I'd try to teach you how to fly, huh?" suggested Jewel. Blu got a bit confused when he heard that proposition.

"It bothers you that I can't fly, right?" he asked Blu sadly.

"Of course not Blu! I just want the best for you... Think, you'll be able to fly, feel the real freedom, feel the wind!" Jewel briefly said the advantages of flying. Blu listened to it and thought a little bit about it, wondering if it was a good option. Jewel approached him and touched his arm.

"So what's it gonna be like? You don't have to do that. "She added Jewel seriously.

"Well... Well, let's do it," said Blu, gently mixed up.

"Great! Wait, I'll look around for good ground. Wait here," said Jewel quickly departing.

"Yes... Sure" answered Blu sadly. He felt he wasn't able to fly again, he felt he was missing it again. Instead of waiting, he left, following a small path ahead.

"Why can't I fly? Everyone... I mean, every bird flies, and I can't! Ah!" said nervous Blu kicking a stone. To his surprise, when he kicked it, there was a sound of sheet metal falling in front of him, as if something had fallen. Blu listened well and managed to figure out that the sound came from behind the bushes. He saw if Jewel was not there and approached them. When he was with them, he opened them up and opened his beak wide with impression. There was a ventilation duct, which (when looked at) led to other rooms. Blu immediately came up with a plan.

"Blu!" suddenly the shouts of Jewel were heard. Blu quickly withdrew from the bushes, corrected them, remembered the place, and then answered.

"I am," said Blu on his way back to the place.

"What were you looking for there?" asked Jewel when Blu managed to get back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to go for a walk," replied Blu pretending to be calm, although he was excited about his accidental discovery.

"I found an interesting place, you'll love it!" said Jewel, changing the subject.

"Is it far?" asked Blu.

"No..." repulsed the slightly confused Jewel. Jewel was directing them to their destination. During his journey Blu wondered where this channel leads and if he could find out more about these people.


	16. Chapter 16

"LA Rambla"? But where is this "? She asked Linda when Tulio read the name of the town.

"It's just a small problem, where is it?" started Tulio sitting on the couch and frowning his eyebrows. He was still stiff after playing a game that turned out to be difficult.

"The question is why should we go there?" concluded Tulio after a moment of silence. Linda looked surprised, so Tulio decided he had to develop his statement.

"We don't know who that old man was. Maybe he was just lucky why we're here. But I don't know what's in there. How do we know he's just some kind of crazy person?" said Tulio, throwing a roll of cards on the table.

"That's not why I flew all the way to Europe to think I'm being driven by some lunatic! It's too late for that, Tulio... Now I have to find my Blu if you want to go back," said Linda, apparently moved by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Linda, I didn't mean it..." He wanted to start Tulio, but he felt lost, so he just went silent with remorse.

"Maybe now let's get some sleep, tomorrow we'll go there." Fernando meddled in trying to break the awkward silence that followed.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep. It'll do everybody good." ...and Linda said. And then, without any exchange of opinion, everyone got ready to sleep. But before they fell asleep, Linda asked briefly:

"You're an ornithologist, why don't you care about that?"

Tulio got lost when he heard it.

"Why don't I care?" Tulio kept repeating in his head, wondering about the phrase of the words. It meant a lot to him, but to conclude, he felt a little guilty. With this conclusion, he stopped thinking further and turned to the other side to sleep.

* * *

The sun began to rise above the horizon. Unfortunately, some of the sun's rays were effectively blocked by clouds, which on that day were exceptionally massive in the sky. A gentle wind was blowing, which gently moved the leaves of the trees, and was sweeping dust from the roads. At the latest, Linda woke up. She had a dream in which she was with Blu spending time with him as she used to. In the dream they read books, watched movies, ate dinner. She missed it and really wanted it back.

"Linda! Linda!" started telling Tulio to wake her up by hearing her still saying her pet's name.

"It's better if we leave her alone, let her sleep." Fernando said, silencing Tulio.

"So... I'll go downstairs and order breakfast, you stay here if Linda wakes up." said Tulio. He opened the door and left the room. Fernando sat in a chair and looked out the window at nearby buildings at people walking on the sidewalk. They were wearing blouses, so it was not very warm outside. Some had hats on their heads. A few moments later Linda woke up and stopped saying the name of the parrot.

"Good morning Linda" said hello to Fernando.

"Hello" answered Linda looking around to find Tulia, but he was nowhere.

"Where is Tulio?" asked Linda.

"He went to order breakfast... You know you kept saying Blu's name?" asked Fernando with curiosity when he answered Linda's question.

"It's probably because I had a dream about him..." she sighed Linda with thought. At that moment, Tulio came into the room and held the receipt in his hands.

"I managed to... Finally... Hi Linda," said Tulio sitting next to Fernando. Linda replied with a wave of her hand.

"So what are we going to have for breakfast?" asked Linda with curiosity. At that moment the waiter came into the room and served the table with three plates of bacon and eggs. In addition, there was chives and orange juice to drink and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. Everything was served on a ceramic tray, which was white with decorative patterns. Linda looked at the food with a big surprise.

"wow... How much did it cost?" asked Linda.

"Don't ask, enjoy it." Tulio said. He still didn't say anything, because he took care of the food. Linda finally stopped asking questions and enjoyed breakfast. After 20 minutes, the food disappeared from the plates and everything was cleaned. The waiter came and took the trays with the plates.

"So we can go now?" asked Linda. Tulio took a piece of paper and laid it out. He looked at it for a while, like he was looking for something in it.

"Yes... We can go there now," confirmed Tulio by nodding his head. Everyone got up from the chair and started preparing to leave. After 15 minutes, everyone was already dressed and ready to leave. They went down to the reception desk, reported in and left the building. Outside, they were immediately greeted by a rather cold wind, which was particularly noticeable on their faces, fortunately it was not as big as it might seem.

"So when I went down to the reception desk, I took the liberty of checking my way. We'll go there for an hour and we have to go straight to the crossroads, then we'll turn left, at 2 crossroads to the right, then we'll go straight and we'll be at the target," Tulio said, and then they started heading towards the target. Most of the road everyone got lost in their thoughts, sometimes they managed to maintain some kind of dialogue, but most often they marched in silence. Linda kept thinking about Blu, she missed him so much, she still missed him and with every moment even more. However, the thought that maybe within a dozen or so days she would manage to regain it added some humour to her. She did not allow herself to think that she could lose him. In her reasoning it was impossible for that to happen. Her subconscious didn't allow it. From time to time Tulio stared at Linde, once she caught him smiling a little.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked Linda with a light smile.

"Just..." ...and he said, "Tulio's embarrassed. Embarrassed, he didn't look at the girl anymore. Soon, after a walk of about an hour, they found themselves near the target. In front of them there was a plaque with the town.

"So we arrived," Tulio said. He looked into a roll of paper and at the plaque, the names were all right.

"So what are we looking for here?" asked Linda.

"Building number 11," Tulio answered, hiding the card in his pocket.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!

**First of all, I'd like to talk a little bit out of the story. Different situations have made me visit this site, which is really special, I'm glad that you're looking into my stories... in the meantime I invite you to the next chapter of our characters' stories :D**

Maybe 15 minutes of wandering behind Jewel, who was leading Blu ahead pushing himself into various bushes. Blu, getting beaten by the leaves, finally didn't stand and stopped.

"How much can we go? What's really special about pushing into these trees!" said upset Blu. Jewel, not listening to him, pushed away the big leaf that was resting on the ground.

"See for yourself," said Jewel, inviting Blu to come to his place. Blu came up and immediately his beak fell off. He was in front of a huge waterfall from which crystal water was flowing and the foam at the bottom was white. Jewel was slightly swelled by seeing his reactions.

"Surprised?" asked Jewel ironically. She expected what his answer would be.

"Well... Well... That... I mean, the view is great!" praised Blu.

"Yes, I found him by chance, but I'm glad I found him!" said Jewel. She went downstairs quickly, then waited for Blu to come down too.

He looked around and saw lliane next to him. He jumped on her and slid down deftly.

"Please, but the acrobatics were useful for something, as you can see," erased Blu's proud of himself. He came up to Jewel, which was already lying on a small lake, which was just behind the waterfall. There was a silence around them, only the water hits were audible.

"It's been a long time since I've been in such a place," started Jewel's conversation.

"Hm?" banged Blu.

"There is such peace here... The silence... I missed it," said Jewel.

"I don't even know it." Blu laughed briefly.

"How did it happen?" asked Jewel when she got up.

"But what?" asked Blu.

"How did it happen that you lived with Linda? How?" asked Jewel.

"I don't know... Since I can remember I've been living with her... All I remember is that I was locked in a box and she found me... But it was a long time ago," said Blu sighing sadly and hard at the end. He missed that girl.

"You want to go back to her, right?" she asked Jewel sadly.

"It's not like that... It's hard for me to part with her... She took care of me..." ...and Blu sighed.

"I understand", said Jewel briefly.

"I'm glad" smiled a little bit at Blu.

They lay down again, enjoying the silence. At that time Blu was thinking about the ventilation duct, which he found.

"He must be driving somewhere... Only where... If I could fly, it would be easier for me", Blu thought. He was less and less concerned about whether he was flying or not. Now he understood more and more why it was a loss for him.

"No freedom," as Jewel once said. Is that true? Maybe, but does not flying mean not being free? Blu didn't think about it for long, because he fell into a short sleep. He slept really short because Jewel immediately decided to wake him up by splashing him with water.

"Hey, what was that!" yelled Blu confused. He immediately noticed Jewel standing in the lake laughing.

"Come here!" called out Jewel. Blu sighed briefly, then entered the lake with a light smile.

He immediately felt the cold water on his dark blue feathers. He did not really like cold water, but due to the situation, he could not complain. He was immediately splashed by Jewel, who laughed all the time.

"Hey, stop it!" asked Blu, but it was no use. Soon he started spraying her too. Jewel started to giggle, but also went back, because Blu started splashing her faster and faster.

"Hey, stop it!" laughed Jewel, moving backwards and forwards. Soon she was going back so that she touched the back of the granite wall.

"You didn't need to hook me up," Blu laughed briefly. Jewel took advantage of that moment by giving him a passionate kiss on the beak. Blu blushed heavily on this movement, but returned the kiss with the same force. It was an extraordinary moment for them. After a few seconds they had to interrupt the moment.

"Did you like it?" smiled a little provocatively Jewel.

"It was great." He said Blu was all red on his face. Jewel, seeing his face, kissed him on the face, and then started coming out of the lake. Blu started to march out after her, admiring her feathers, which reflected light. Soon they both left the lake and lay down on dry grass to dry out.

"It was good to take the pishinic, right?" asked Jewel.

"Yes, it was worth it" answered Blu.

"We can come here every day if you want," proposed Jewel.

"Well, it's a bit expensive to this place, there's definitely some lakes somewhere closer," said Blu.

"Well, but we'll come here, right?" asked Jewel.

"Yes, we'll come here," said Blu, calming down Jewel.

"I really like this place," added Jewel at the end. Blu nodded with a head movement. They spent further time drying the feathers, which were still wet. They were lying on the grass, because it was heated up and dried the feathers quickly. Before they managed to get the sun started to set.

"It will be better if we come back," decided Jewel, rising up. Blu thought the same, so he got up without even arguing.

"Can you do it alone?" asked Jewel.

"Yes, I can do it. Wait upstairs" answered Blu. He started to climb the liana slowly. At that time, he was wondering how to examine the ventilation shaft.

"I have to go there at night so that Jewel doesn't notice," decided Blu in his mind. It was quite a nuisance to him to climb the liana, but he was able to do it slowly. Home acrobatics was very useful as you can see. He has gained muscles and is more clever. Soon he reached Jewel, who was waiting for him upstairs.

"Can we go?"

"Yes, we can" said Blu. They were going through the bushes and back to their "home". Blu had a good feeling about his plan, yet he was afraid of how he would get to the upper level of the canal? After all, he can't fly...

**I hope you like the chapter! I'd really like to get back to the previous activity**...


	18. Chapter 18

Blu and Jewel went back to their nest, where they spent the night in this artificial jungle. While Jewel was agile through obstacles, Blu had trouble getting branches away from his face several times.

"Maybe the branches could have been more soft," said Blu one time when he got hit in the face.

"There are more of them in the real jungle," said Jewel giggling.

"It's not the same," replied Blu by wiping the place where he was hit. They walked a long way, because before they got to their destination it got pretty dark and the tree where they had the nest was pretty much out of sight.

"Okay, you climb up there and I'll go find some food, okay?" Suggested Jewel when they stopped under the trunk.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, yes... You go look for something to eat and I'll go... Up there," replied Blu when he broke away from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about, Blu? You're still in your mind... Why don't you share it?" Asked Jewel.

"Everything's fine, Jewel, it's just... Little thoughts, nothing happened," answered Blu. Jewel moved her wings and flew away.

"Still thinking about something... Poor guy," thought Jewel when she flew. She stopped a few dozen meters away, where the mangoes were. She started to tear off the best ones. Meanwhile Blu was standing alone under the tree and still thinking whether to go to the ventilation now or wait for Jewel to sleep.

"If I'm not in the nest, knowing Jewel's life will make him nervous. But I want to go there so much..." ...was thinking about Blu's choice.

"Eh... Well, I'll stay." Blu finally decided. He went up to the tree and started climbing. It went slowly but steady, so just a few minutes later he climbed to the nest where he was just waiting for Jewel to bring the expected dinner. Meanwhile, Jewel was flying between the trees looking for fruit that she thought would be good.

"it's impossible for me to pick all the good ones..." Windered Jewel while looking for fruit. Eventually she found a tree where the fruit looked lively and nutritious.

"Finally, I found it!" Thought an excited Jewel. She landed on a branch and started to pick the fruit with her claw, cutting through the bundles. When she was picking the fruit, she noticed a small grey box that was hidden in the leaves.

"What's that?" Wondered Jewel looking at it. She went up to the device and looked at it, taking away the leaves. It had a lens in the middle and a little red light was flashing downstairs.

"Blu should rather know what it is," thought Jewel. She picked up the fruit she had picked up before and then flew off the branch with a slight difficulty.

After a few minutes, she was already at the nest. When she threw the fruit on the ground, Blu suddenly broke away from the wall, jumping up slightly out of fear.

"Yeez, Jewel, say something and you're not scaring me! Do you want me to die?" Said Blu, looking in fearful eyes at Jewel, laughing at him.

"You must be vigilant... And what did you draw?" Asked Jewel as she approached the wall. The ventilation hall was knocked out. She looked at Blu, who was looking around to avoid her eyesight.

"What? I was bored of knitting it a little bit," mocked Blu away.

"Well... You've got fruit, you'll need to eat it tomorrow." Said Jewel pushing the mango towards Blu.

"Uh... What's the strength for?" Asked Blu.

"I'll tell you later, eat now," said Jewel, giving a piece of fruit. The atmosphere during eating was quiet and cold. Jewel and Blu just ate without saying a word. Every now and then Jewel would take a look at Blu, who was slowly chewing a smaller and smaller piece of fruit. Finally, when Jewel finished her fruit, she gently hooked Blu to pay attention to her.

He shook his head again and still being a little bit thoughtful he looked at it.

"What's bothering you so much? You don't pay attention to anything," said Jewel.

"Nothing happened, really!" Blu replied while he tried not to look at her. But, she clearly knew that something was obviously bothering him..

"Then maybe pay attention to me, and you're not staring at that strange thing on the wall." She showed her wing on a drawing that was scratched in the wall.

"He means nothing, what do you want from him?" Asked Blu.

"Why are you staring at him?!" Asked Jewel in frustration.

"Can't I?" Asked Blu ironically.

"Well... (SIGHS) Eh... Well, you can, but what do you keep thinking about?" Beamed Jewel with a little nervousness.

"I can't fly," he decided to lie to her.. He thought it was the right time to take advantage of this flaw for the first time.

"Really?" Asked Jewel, immediately forgiving Blu.

"Well... Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was thinking about it."

"I?"

"I wanted to teach you how to fly tomorrow," answered Jewel.

"Really?" Asked Blu.

"Yes..." said Jewel in response.

"Well... I think we can try," laughed Blu briefly while in his head he was extremely nervous at the thought of flying.

"Well, that might be interesting," added Jewel.

"Yes... But now," proposed Blu laying down by the shore spreading his wings.

"How about a rest?" Asked Blu lying down.

"Mmm how could I say no," replied Jewel with a slight giggle. She lay down on Blu's right wing and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Blu, remember that I love you," said Jewel.

"I love you too, sleep well," said Blu.

"Oh baby, I forgot to say... When I was picking fruit, I saw a device. Something red was flashing and it was square," said Jewel.

"The camera..." ...immediately repulsed Blu.

"Yes... The camera..." ...quietly repulsed Jewel. They were still lying together, but Blu was just waiting for the moment when Jewel would finally fall asleep and be able to get up to go to the vent.

"They're probably watching us..." Blu thought at some point, reminiscent of Jewel's words.

"I hope she's asleep quickly, I'm a little sleepy too," then Blu thought, waiting for the moment when Jewel falls asleep. She had her eyes closed, but Blu knew she wasn't sleeping yet. It took a few minutes before Jewel fell asleep and snored quietly.

"Now just take out the wing..." Blu said quietly and then tried to lift the Jewel slightly so that he could pull the wing out from under her.

"Ugh... It's heavier than it seems," thought Blu when he tried to pull the wing out. Finally, after a few attempts, he succeeded. He got up and gave Jewel a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Jewel, I have to go..." ...he's gone. He stood up and sat on the edge looking at the view he could now admire.

"It's all so real. You really think it's all real."

I wonder why they're keeping us here, and if they're going to let us go. But I prefer not to check it out. And this camera... I bet they've been watching us from the beginning! I just wonder why... Never mind. Tomorrow we'll be gone, or in a few days. It is worth living, but to live you have to live really," thought Blu. Trying to be quiet, he was coming down from the tree.

_**A big thank you to RiodanJaneiro97 for helping to write the chapter! To the next chapter!**_


End file.
